


Day 18, 19, 20: Muffled Scream, Asphyxiation, Trembling

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz afraid of spiders?, Despite the title, Domestic Fluff, I promise, M/M, Not Beta Read, October Prompt Challenge, Post-Canon, SnowBaz, Snowbaz banter, Whumptober 2019, i love these boys, mentions of Penny and Shep, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: I tighten my grip. “You know I love it when you’re vulnerable.”- Basically some self indulgent Snowbaz fluff.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Day 18, 19, 20: Muffled Scream, Asphyxiation, Trembling

**Simon:**

I love this song. It always makes me think of Baz, particularly the violin parts. And the lyrics. It’s a lovely song, really. Romantic. I put my feet up on the ottoman, lean back, close my eyes and listen. I’m glad Baz talked me into this posh stereo system. I can practically feel the music.

“Shame that poor bloke died of autoerotic asphyxiation.” Baz strides in, looking dead handsome: shirtless, in a pair of my trackie bottoms. Baz could be dressed in a pink bunny onesie and still look dead handsome though. “Awful way to be remembered, a short lifetime of incredible music, but your legacy is a terrible sex accident.” He's got a towel draped around his shoulders, drying his hair absentmindedly with it. 

“They’re still not sure that’s what happened,” I say, “and anyway, how do you even know about that? Michael Hutchins died before you were born.”

“I could ask you the same question, Snow.” He sits beside me and helps himself to my tea. He takes a sip and winces. “How have you not learned to sweeten your tea?”

“I like my tea like I like my men: dark and bitter.” I take back my mug. “How would you like to die, Baz?”

“In your arms, of course. Kissing you. Preferably in flames. Maybe in our forest in Hampshire, that would be particularly poetic. Full circle,” Baz muses. He’s looking at me without a hint of his usual snark.

“I’m a little concerned about how quickly you came up with that answer, _ Tyrranus _.” I’m the only person allowed to call him by his real first name.

“I came up with it when you finally worked up the nerve to kiss me in the wood that night.” Baz says.

“What are you on about?” I say, “I never even thought about kissing you until that moment. Then I kissed you before I even realized what I was doing. It was totally spontaneous. There was no ‘nerve’ to work up.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Snow. You’ve wanted me since fifth year.”

“Maybe. Probably. Good thing I figured it out and saved your life.” I say, turning sideways, and sliding my feet under his legs.

“Yes. Good thing. What about you? What’s your ideal death?” Baz cocks his head at me, raising that lovely eyebrow. 

“I can’t say that I think about it much. I lack your flair for the morbid.” I reply, “I suppose I’d like to go down in a blaze of glory, like in that old Bon Jovi song.”

Baz rolls his eyes, “we’ve got to get you something besides Fiona’s playlists to listen to, Snow.” He gets up, “I’m getting dressed, are we still meeting Penny and Shep at 7:30?”

“Yes dear.”

Baz leans down, grabs me by the collar and assertively kisses me. “Don’t ‘yes dear’ me.” 

“Yes dear,” I murmur, our lips brushing. Baz kisses me again like he’s proving a point, then wanders in the direction of the bedroom.

Moments later I hear a muffled scream from that side of the house followed by a thump.

“Baz?” I leap to my feet and run to the bedroom. It’s been awhile since we’ve been attacked by anything. I keep a sword under the bed. I grab it and run to the bathroom. “Baz are you—” I slide into the bathroom in my socks and find him looking mildly sheepish with a shoe in his hand. “What the fuck?”

“Er. Spider,” Baz responds, dropping the shoe. (My shoe!)

“Baz, are you afraid of spiders?” I will not smile, I will not laugh.

“No, I am not afraid of spiders. I spent half my childhood in catacombs, I have a certain familiarity with them.” He smoothes his hair and looks down at the floor. “This spider was very large and it may have – jumped.”

“It—” I’m the worst boyfriend, absolute garbage. I’m laughing, I can’t help it. I’m trying so hard. “It—jumped? A jumping spider?”

“Fuck you, Snow, yes. It was a jumping fucking spider and it startled me.”

I put my sword on the counter and move closer, wiping away a few wayward tears. “My vampire boyfriend is afraid of spiders.”

“It. Jumped.” Baz insists.

I put my arms around his waist. He tries to swat me away, but I persist. “Baz.”

“What?” He snaps.

I tighten my grip. “You know I love it when you’re vulnerable.” I place a lazy kiss to his neck, right under his jaw.

“It was a big fucking spider,” Baz sighs, I feel the tension leave his back. I slowly kiss down his neck and into the space between his collar bones, lingering there. I feel him tremble. I murmur into his ear, “I’d like to take advantage of your weakened emotional state in the bedroom, if that’s alright with you?”

“You are insufferable,” Baz says, but he kisses me anyway. “We’re going to be late.”

“I’m comfortable with that. Shall I check the bed for spiders then?” I take his hand. 

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“No, my love. You are not.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the song Simon is listening to at the beginning of this ficlet is "Never Tear Us Apart" by INXS . I love that song, and when it popped up on some playlist this year, I realized it is a total Snowbaz tune.


End file.
